Reborn (Remake)
by HyperUser
Summary: when issei died, that wasn't the end, he met god, and god gave him a second chance after training him. because issei was grateful he will try to revive god, follow him as he goes back to childhood and start training. also there will be a different issei, over time he will become over powered M to keep this safe. much gore in future.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT, JUST A FAN STORY HERE**_

* * *

issei opened his eyes, seeing infinite darkness...in every direction...  
he then knew that he was... dead. he thought it was the end, he died without even acomplishing his dreams.  
"i.i died... i'm soooo pathetic, i died before i acomplish my dreams, no what's worst is i didn't even marry rias"

he said while he was feeling very sad, that the amount can't be he heard his partner's voice.  
[partner, even after death, you didn't change did you?]  
"huh? ddraig you are still here?"  
[yea partner, i don't know how but i'm still here. well in the end the fact that you died didn't change through.]  
"hah, you are right ddraig, this is the e-"

but no, it wasn't the end, he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"wrong, it isn't the end, in fact even death won't stop you, hyoudo issei, i didn't thought you would give up this fast."  
he realised that the voice was coming from behind him and quickly turned around, it was...  
even with his stupidity, he knew who it was.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-God?!"  
yes, it was him, "god". it was the unbelievable truth.

"but aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
"i am, but someone like you dosen't deserve to die" issei then was shocked.  
he didn't thought that "god" would say it to a devil, the enemy of all angels and mostly..god.  
althrough that was no longer true because devils, angels and fallen angels made an alliance.

"huh? am i dreaming?" he hit himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming... the answer was: No he wasn't dreaming, he really did die.  
"nope, you aren't dreaming, and i will send you to your childhood after some years of training here, and no don't worry there is no time count here. you really have to fix many of your mistakes in life, and train to get stronger so you don't die."

'he is right, i have to get rid of my useless pervertness, well not really it helped me make some techniques, well worst 2 techniques in history to be exact.'  
[yea partner, you really have to.]  
'and after that i should fix my mistakes, i have many.'

[well you have to get ready for the training he talked about, who knows? he is god, his training maybe way very hard. remember, getting trained by a god is never easy]  
"ok, first of all, time to train"

he then pointed one of his fingers toward issei, then issei clothes changed and they were really hard to carry.  
he fell then a forest apeared "first step, you have to survive in this forest, with these clothes, until you are comfortable with them, you have to fight wild animals, i also made them 10x times harder to kill with 5x strength, they are also intelligent, if you can't at least do this step,then forget about getting back,  
oh i almost forgot to tell you you can die in this training, and you can use your magic if you want, good luck."

god then disapeard, leaving issei in the forest, or as they say: in the middle of nowhere.  
"oh well, looks like we have no choice but to go through this, are you ready, ddraig?"  
[i'm always ready, partner]

"i'm not sure what animal should we hunt because they are stronger than normal ones, but i feel hungry, hey ddraig, what do you suggest?"  
asked issei while not sure which animal should he select to hunt because they can fight him and they are also harder to kill.  
[since for hunting animals like bears would take a lot of power, we should hunt some birds, 4 or 5 would do.]

issei thought about it for a moment than replied "i have an idea, i'll get them fried with dragon shot, i'm hungry and i can't wait."  
[like you want partner.. OH LOOK! IT'S ONE OF THEM, QUICK SHOOT HIM!]  
issei did as ddraig said and fired a dragon shot the same size as the bird himself.  
then the bird fell, it's true all animals are powerful, but birds can't survive a magic attack cause they are still weak.

"i really try very hard to move with these clothes, it makes me hungry, oh completly fried, next step: eating"  
say issei as he grabbed the bird and started eating.

* AFTER EATING *

"ah, delicous! now i am good to begin!"  
said issei as he put the last chuck of meat in his mouth and eating it.  
"seriously, moving around with this thing is hard, it's way too heavy!"  
[partner, you are complaining while the chance to get back is under your hands, i think you should stop it already!]

issei then understood that he was weak, and training was neccesary.  
"well, you are right, i am very, very very weak!"  
said issei in regret of his pervertness and weakness.  
[partner, no time to stand by, wasting time]  
"ok ok, just give me a bit of time!"

issei stood up and started wandering around, looking for a good place to set camp.  
"hey ddraig, there are many options, which should we choose? i hidden one? i one that is near a lake for water, or whatever?"  
issei asked, he seemed like he couldn't decide, too many options.  
[the available, that wasn't too hard to answer]  
"ok."

* AFRER 15 MINUTES OF WANDERING *

"oh look! this place looks good for setting camp, hidden, and there is a lake nearby, pretty good."  
[well most things are hard like this, so this is more than luck, you should be happy, partner.]  
"i am ddraig, you are a bit stupid"  
replied issei.

he then resumed looking at the place, there was trees around, in a shape of a circle you could say, and there was a lake nearby.  
issei than thought about the food source...  
"hunting fish? i hate fish it's so...fishy."  
issei said something pretty funny.  
[partner, i also hate it, but we have to.]

"we should get some sticks, so we could set fire."  
he then collected a couple of sticks and put them nearby at the place he chose to set-camp.  
he decided to wait till night because there was no need for fire right now.  
[partner, you should train, at least you could get comfortable with these clothes]  
"no need to say it. i will."

* AFTER TRAINING, SLEEPING *

-The Next Day

"*yawn*, it's morning. man, i really want to go as fast as possible! i wanna suck bochou's breasts!"  
[partner, you realise there is no time for it, don't you want to go as fast as possible?]  
"yes i do, but please shut up ddraig."  
[ok...]  
-suddenly [DOOON!]  
"OH SHIT!, IT'S A BEAR!"  
yelled issei when he saw a bear striking at him aggressively.

* * *

*Notes:  
sorry if i did the wrong scream for the bear but idk so i just did that, find out what will happen in next chapter.


End file.
